BEP- Character Oneshots for Gek
by SuperSpecialAwesomeBabyPandas
Summary: Payback present for GEK for her little story. Character x OC oneshots, OC being Gek.
1. Atem, Part 1

_So this is just a lil' bit a payback for GEK for that _lovely_ little story featuring me and Crow. Although it's true that we did make evil hatey type promises to do this to each other I never actually thought that she would. So cheers GEK and enjoy this as payback. If ya can't beat 'em eh?_

* * *

Ancient Egypt. A land rich in so many ways. Wealth, life and power. Anyone could see the wonderful golden splendour that surrounded it. And none more than the king. The mighty Pharaoh Atem, who stood on the balcony, looking over his kingdom. It was always the most beautiful at sunset, where the gold from the Sun's rays touched everything, turning even the most simple object into one of unbelievable beauty. For what seemed the thousandth time, he sent his blessings to Ra for the wonder of the light of the setting sun. The kingdom was quiet, as it always was at this time of day. The people had gone home after hours of hard work and the animals had started to settle for the fast approaching night. Atem watched, himself also silent, as the bottom of the sun dipped and touched the horizon, and the boundary between land and sky lit up with a warm amber glow, almost as if the sun had set fire to the land. He breathed in, savouring the air as it swirled around him and the kingdom, lifting anything it could into the sky, and carrying the scents of the land to him. Flowers, food and...and...was that smoke?

His eyes searched for the source and horror filled him as, for the first time, he saw the flicker of flames as they curled around and licked the walls of the row of homes towards the edge of the kingdom. This fire was burning from the inside out. He turned to run but stopped when a group of figures emerged from one of the buildings, brandishing weapons and hauling sacks loaded fit to burst, presumably with the possessions of the people still trapped inside. He knew who the people were. Well, not personally but he knew what group they belonged to. The Rebels. What started out as a small group of hateful individuals had grown. Now, The Rebellion was a collection of people, spanning all ages and abilities, linked by one common goal. To kill the King and bring the empire to its knees. Over the past few weeks, the situation had grown worse, now, whole families were recruiting and children, _children_, were forced to join. Anyone that didn't came to an unfortunate end, much like the people stuck in the burning buildings. He started running again, pushed forward by the screams of the injured and dying.

"Guards!" His protectors ran towards him, searching wildly for anything that could pose danger to their beloved Pharaoh. "Rebels to the north side of the city!" Everyone in the room jumped to attention, running towards the door. Arriving at the stables they jumped onto horses and rode towards the direction of the burning buildings. As they approached Atem called for his guards to separate, and half followed him as he pursued the Rebels. The other half stayed behind to help control the fire, and to pull the injured and trapped from the burning buildings.

Although the innocents in the houses had been helpless, against the Pharaoh Atem, the Rebels were powerless and soon fell to the might of the King. Bound and gagged, their loot taken, they were tied to the horses and dragged to the dungeons. The people were given food and shelter for the night in the spare rooms that littered the Palace. The bounty was taken to the main room and counted. Bags and bags full of gold, jewellery, ornaments, rugs, fabrics, clothes and anything even remotely valuable. After an hour had passed, most of the objects had been returned to their rightful owners and there were only two sacks left. The first contained a small fortune of golden jewellery, most set heavily with precious stones and inscribed with the iconic eye that decorated each of the Millennium Items. Several pairs of soft leather shoes fell from the bag, as did a selection of fine dresses and material. Whoever owned this collection was obviously well off in the world. Finally, there was only one bag left, but as the Pharaoh approached, it twitched and moved. Everyone stepped away, and the royal guards took their places in front of the Pharaoh, protecting him from the unknown.

"Let me pass." The guards eyed him, concerned. "It's fine."

"But Pharaoh." Priest Seto cut in. "It could be dangerous. Let one of us open the bag, in case it is something that could harm you."

"Thank you Seto, but I'll do it." Gingerly, he approached, as the sack moved again. His guards moved closer but he dismissed them with a simple wave of his hand. He took hold of the bag with one hand and slid the ties open with the other, before dropping it in shock as a leg kicked outwards and hit him in the face. Every guard ran to his aid but he dismissed them again. The bag fell open, its contents falling onto the floor. Everyone gasped as the girl, her hands bound and mouth gagged, lifted her head and looked furtively at her surroundings. Atem studied her. She was pretty, her brown curls fell just below her shoulders and her eyes were full of smiles and trust. She was wearing a white robe edged with gold. It was secured to her body by a soft cord and a golden brooch adorned the material at the top of her shoulder. A rope was knotted tightly, pulling her arms behind her back and restricting her movement. Her speech was silenced by the gag. He stepped closer. She didn't shy away from him, instead examining him and deliberating her options. He pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Who are you?" She stared at him for several moments before answering.

"Freya. What about you?"

"I am the Pharaoh Atem. Explain how you came to be in that bag." He pointed to it.

"Well, that's simple. I gagged myself, tied my hands behind my back and used my legs to tie the cords on the _outside_ of the bag, safely securing me inside. How do you think I ended up in there?" Her words were sarcastic but her eyes were trusting and gentle. He reached behind her and untied the rope.

"I guess that was a stupid question. Are you ok?"

"A little bruised but alright."

"You're a strong woman." He turned to the first bag. "Are those things yours?"

She looked over, and jumped to her feet, "yes they are." She went over and pulled several items from the pile, attaching them to her arms and neck. She turned back to Atem. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Do?"

"Yes. About me. Shall I leave or...what? I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be. Please stay the night. We have many rooms." For some reason, he desperately wanted her to stay. She looked back at him.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he struggled to think clearly.

"Mana." He tore his gaze away from her and called for the magician's assistant. "Show...Freya to a room." Mana obliged and Freya followed her, clutching her bag in one hand. Atem thanked his guards and cast a glance outside. It was dark. He bid goodnight to the people in the room and made his way to his chambers. On the way he passed Mana and thanked her. He finally reached his room and paused when a soft tap pulled his attention down the hallway.

"Goodnight." Freya smiled and entered her room.

"Goodnight." But she had already gone. Once in his room, he let himself fall onto his bed. No matter how he tried, he couldn't fall asleep, images of her still racing around his head. He smiled to himself and turned to lie on his side, looking in the direction of her room. Finally, exhausted and weary, he drifted off into a fitful, uninterrupted sleep.


	2. Atem, Part 2

_IT IS ON GIRL!_

_Well, it looks as if the war is well and truly ON. Get ready GEK. I'm being nice with this ship. In the next one you won't be so lucky. But you'll have to wait for that, because I've got to finish this first. I'm sure I'll find some way to get my revenge._

_Short chapter though._

* * *

It was near midnight when the girl Freya awoke. Exhausted, she went to stretch her arms above her head and her fatigue quickly turned to confusion as, after barely moving upwards an inch, her arms met resistance. Experimentally, she tried stretching her legs, but to no avail. She looked to the side and panic rose within her as she saw the ropes tied tightly around her wrists, pulling her arms out to each side of the bed. Glancing down, her eyes were met with the same scene, thick braids coiled around her ankles, attaching them to the foot of the bed.

She went to call out for help, but fell silent as a shadowed figure stepped into her, limited, line of sight. Through the darkness she could vaguely make out his long pointed hair. Then, out of nowhere, a match was struck, its small flame providing the only light in the otherwise pitch black room. The light moved, and a candle lit up as the flame touched its wick, illuminating the face of the Pharaoh Atem. His expression held the faintest trace of amusement as he approached her. She struggled against her bonds.

"Wha...what are you..." She was silenced as he put his finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhh. Don't fight it." He lowered his lips to her ear. "I think that you'll enjoy this." Freya swallowed nervously, a faint blush staining her cheeks as he let his hands roam over her clothed body. She whimpered as he lowered his head to her neck and started to kiss it. She arched against him and went to call out for help again.

_Noticing_ what she was about to do, he abandoned his kisses to put his hand over her mouth. His other hand pulled a length of cloth from the table next to her. With his eyes staring at her intently, he removed the hand covering her mouth. She took in a breath to scream but was cut short as Atem pulled the fabric over her mouth, tying it at the back of her head.

"It's a shame that I can't kiss those lips now, but no matter. I have a feeling that you're going to enjoy this, silenced or not." She watched fearfully as he lowered his lips again and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. She shivered as a result of the contact and tipped her head back to give him greater access to her neck. He smirked against her skin and began to litter kisses along her neck and shoulders. Then, he created a path along her arm, dropping kisses from her shoulder to her bound wrists and back up.

Against the gag, she tried to protest but all that could be heard were a series of unintelligible mumbles. He laughed at her efforts and pulled his head up to look her in the eye. "Don't pretend with me. Stop fighting."

She stopped almost instantly at the command, and let herself relax against her bonds, much to the Pharaoh's amusement. He kept up the trail of kisses along her shoulder and arm, occasionally changing arm when he found himself getting bored of her mewling and whimpers. Eventually, he decided that a different approach may prove more effective than his current plan of action and lifted his head.

"Now, I'm going to remove the gag. Can I do that without you screaming?" His tone held vague smugness, a state that was transferred to his expression when she nodded. Almost tentatively, he slowly pulled off the gag allowing several moments to pass. She didn't make a sound. "Good girl" he praised her, and lowered his lips to hers in a deep kiss which she eagerly accepted. After several minutes he reluctantly pulled his head up from hers. "Time for your reward." He murmured softly, and let his eyes travel down her body before he...

* * *

The girl Freya awoke to the cool breeze of the night. She remained silent for a long moment before recounting her dream. She was thankful for the fact that it was just a dream, as there would've surely been severe repercussions had the scene her mind had created in unconsciousness been acted out in real life. Several more moments passed, her breathing the only distinguishable noise. Finally, she wrapped herself in a sheet and made it towards her bedroom door. _Damn repercussions_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the Pharaoh's personal chambers. She considered knocking but, wary of waking others in the palace, instead silently opened the door and slipped inside to act out her scene. Minus the rope.

* * *

Mua-ha-ha Gekky. More to come soon.


End file.
